


Come Little Children

by JuKaMC24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Branwen Tribe, Gen, Song Lyrics, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Qrow Branwen, Young Qrow Branwen, Young Raven Branwen, Young Tyrian Callows, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaMC24/pseuds/JuKaMC24
Summary: "I remembered when you made that pendant when you were little, Qrow!" Qrow heard a voice say. He looked behind him and smiled softly.——————————Another vent fic. No angst or violence this time, luckily. Enjoy another piece from my timeline.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Original Character(s), Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen & Salem, Qrow Branwen & Tyrian Callows, Raven Branwen & Original Character(s), Raven Branwen & Salem, Salem (RWBY) & Original Character(s), Tyrian Callows & Original Character(s), Tyrian Callows & Salem
Kudos: 6
Collections: Qrow Ebi's Timeline Fics





	Come Little Children

"I remembered when you made that pendant when you were little, Qrow!" Qrow heard a voice say. He looked behind him and smiled softly. Rheas Branwen, his and Raven's faunus caretaker in the tribe. The person who actually inspired his name, even though it was still a bird name in the past.

"Oh really? I don't really remember much of my time in the tribe, Rheas. You know about my memory loss," the man replied, tracing his hand along said pendant. It had a ruby in the center, surrounded by a pair of silver wings.

"I know, but it was so sweet when you made that with your friends. You guys were like peas in a pod," the faunus stated, "You four always talked about 'Sa-Sa' when you guys got back from playing in the woods, it was adorable that you guys had an imaginary friend." Qrow's head perked up from that.

"Excuse me? I don't remember that at all," the corvid said, confused.

"You don't? You and Raven would always sing this song you guys said she taught you." Qrow then stood up.

"What was the song?"

——————————

"Again Sa-Sa! We want to hear the song again!" A small voice called out. Qrow, ten years old, was sitting on a log nearby.

"Yea!" His twin sister replied.

"Again!" Two voices said in unison. Lane Bernard and Tyrian Callows, friends of the young Branwens.

"Pfft, alright alright, you four. But this is the last time, you gotta head back to your tribe," 'Sa-Sa', replied. She had silky white hair, matching with skin the same shade of white making her bright red eyes stand out.

_"Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment."_

The twins started to sing along, smiling softly.

_"Come little children,_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows."_

The three continued till the end of the soft lullaby. The other two friends were half asleep. The three snickered.

"We'll get them back to the tribe, we'll see you tomorrow. Sa-Sa!" The young Qrow said, smiling.

"I won't be back tomorrow, I have some business to attend to, dear," the woman replied. The young Raven pouted.

"Okay, but we'll keep coming back everyday for when you get back!" 'Sa-Sa' chuckled.

"Alright, little ones."

——————————

"That song, I remember it." Qrow held the pendant close to his heart.

"It was a beautiful song, too. You and Raven sang it on the day of Lane and Tyrian's disappearance too." Rheas took a breath.

"But at least you four are reunited again, right? The Misfits are back together!" The faunus playfully jabbed at the corvid's shoulder.

"In some ways, yea.." Qrow replied, clipping the pendant back on his clothes.

"Thanks, Rheas. I needed some nostalgia." The faunus smiled.

"No problem, Qrow."


End file.
